


Wordplay

by Badwxlf



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Funny Vocabulary, Prompt Fill, Tumblr: timepetalsprompts, in which the Doctor is a logophile and so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwxlf/pseuds/Badwxlf
Summary: Prompts: honeyfuggle, flapdoodle, mugwumpThe Doctor + hismassivegob = living thesaurus.





	Wordplay

"Honeyfuggle, scobblelotcher, flapdoodle, mugwump, diphthong, bumfuzzle—"  
  
"Whoa, no," Rose began, "wait—"  
  
"—Taradiddle, nincompoop, brouhaha, gaberlunzie, snickersnee, flibbertigibbet, diddly-squat, gardyloo, mumpsimus, bumbershoot, hobbledehoy, snollygoster—"  
  
"Stop, okay, I get it!"  
  
"—Squeegee, fuddy-duddy, hodgepodge, _hotchpotch_ , lollygag, gobbledygook—"  
  
"Gobbledygook is right! _God_ , Doctor, will you shut it?"  
  
He regarded her smugly and she could sense that shutting it was _exactly_ what he was _not_ going to do. As soon as he poised himself to let out another torrent, she moved quick, dashing over and shoving her hand over his mouth. The Doctor let out a squeak of surprise. Rose narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Okay. I was wrong," she admitted. She could already feel his lips stretching into a smile beneath her hand, the git. "Vocabulary  _isn’t_ boring. Words are great. Brilliant, even. Can't do without 'em."  
  
The Doctor nodded delightedly, but his hand flew to paw away at hers. She didn't budge.  
  
"And I realize that you love them, but _please_. You're just spoutin' gibberish at this point! Were any of those even actual words?"  
  
There came an indignant muffle from under her hand and Rose finally lifted it, but she didn't back away.  
  
"Of course they're words!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Not even alien. I can give you the definition of all of them right now—"  
  
"No, ta."  
  
He looked personally affronted. " _Rose Tyler_. I thought you liked it when I talked?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, love it. Could listen to you for days, I can, but you're insufferable when you've got something to prove. Say something else, yeah? Something nice, not outta Lewis Carroll's dictionary."  
  
He was about to comment on how Lewis Carroll's dictionary _was_ nice, but then it hit him. There it was! An opening! The Doctor grinned wolfishly and pulled her up against him.   
  
"Something nice?" he asked. Rose looked on, surprised, arms nestled against his chest. He hummed, leaning down closer to her. "Something sweet, maybe?"  
  
She blinked for a moment, then swallowed a pill lodged in her throat that she didn’t remember taking. Rose mock-scoffed.  
  
"Can you manage?"  she challenged.  
  
"Oh, yes. I think so." Then he moved so his lips were grazing the shell of her ear and his voice dropped low, "Can _you_?"  
  
Rose couldn't help it: she shivered. "Yeah," she said, and it sounded more like a breath than anything else. Bollocks.  
  
The arm not around her waist slid over the curves of her side. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"You can't know what you're getting into," he pressed.  
  
Rose chuckled, "I'm more worried about you."  
  
"Wordplay is serious business." He nuzzled into her neck, "Can't take anything back."  
  
"Then I'll just mean everything I say," she countered. He pulled back to look at her face, smiling, gaze darkened yet affectionate.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's start with this." She grasped his suit lapels and closed the short distance between them with a kiss. The Doctor murmured appreciatively, returning it with equal fervor, and she sighed contentedly against him. When she pulled back a haze had clouded his expression, sending satisfaction soaring in her chest.  
  
"I love you," she said.   
  
The haze immediately lifted.  
  
"Those are dangerous words, Rose Tyler."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Definitely not boring."  
  
Rose nodded. "Definitely."  
  
He ducked his head, reclaiming her lips in another quick kiss. There were stars in his eyes once they finished.  
  
"I love you too," he said.  
  
They grinned at each other like lunatics.


End file.
